Surprises
by manga-neko-96
Summary: Everyone likes surprises, right? WRONG! Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Just a random idea I had while spacing out in Physics. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! Stop asking!_

Surprises

Everyone in Colonel Mustang's office was busy setting up for some sort of event. "Furey! Make sure the radios are all working! Hughes! Camera check! Good, make sure to have a backup. Fullmetal! How is the cake doing?"

"Colonel, calm down! Everything is going fine. Ed is transmuting the icing on the cake, the electronics all work, and Hughes always has at least **three** cameras on hand!"

The Colonel sighed. "You're right Alphonse. I just need everything to be perfect. Falman should be coming with Hawkeye soon. Breda, you got the drinks? And no Fullmetal, you can't have one! You're under age. For goodness sake, Havoc! Put out the damn smoke!"

"The Colonel is more high strung than usual, eh Boss?"

"At least you aren't the one who has to use his alchemy on something as stupid as a cake!"

"Fullmetal! Havoc! The target is approaching! Damn it they're early, backup hasn't arrived. Just get into position! They don't know about the party! Shut off the lights! Everyone hide and stay _absolutely silent!_

The door creaked open as two figures stepped into the room. The footsteps echoed off the walls of the pitch black room. The light switch flipped filling the room with light as everyone jumped from there hiding places and sprung into action.

**"SURPRISE!"**

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_** *_click click_*

"Damn out of ammo." Riza Hawkeye scanned the room to see who exactly was behind the ambush. A very frightened group stood in front of her. "What is going on?!"

"Surprise... party..." Ed was pinned up against the wall, bullet holes surrounding him. Havoc and Furey cowered behind a desk chair. Al hid under the table shaking. Falman was currently anywhere but the office (he ran). Breda was cornered and Mustang stood in the center of the room smoke surrounding him.

"Happy... Birthday..." Everyone mumbled before fainting from shock.

Hawkeye facepalmed. (lol! ^^) "Don't any of these idiots know not to surprise and assassin? I hate surprises.

**A/N: LOL! I laughed so hard when the idea popped into my head! Not the best idea since I was in class giggling like a moron. My teacher was not pleased. T.T But I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! It was just for fun, I was taking a break from all the serious writing! Tell me what you think!  
~Sayonara~**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests

After the surprise party fiasco, Al and I decided to take a break and visit Granny and Winry. Al was outside probably looking for stray cats, Granny was fixing someone's automail, Winry was taking a shower, and I was sleeping on the couch. I was dreaming about being taller than everyone and going around asking people, how's the weather _down there_? It was awesome!

I was awakened from extracting revenge on Col. bastard and his short jokes when a scream came from upstairs. "WINRY!" I ran up the stairs expecting the worst. Could Scar have followed us, or worse, the Homunculi?

"Edward! Help me!" I ran into the bathroom and see Winry, haphazardly wrapped in a towel trying to hold up the shower doors.

"What the HELL happened in here!?" She glared at me.

"Just try to put the doors back in place!" I grunted and took the weight of the doors. Damn! These things weigh a ton! How the heck did she knock them over? After much struggling, I pust the doors back in place.

"Okay, how did this happen?" Winry looked frightened. Oh god, I hope it wasn't Envy or Greed!

"I was about to get out when a giant... _THING _flew at me! I was startled and screamed, pushing the doors over in my haste to escape! Ed, you need to kill it!" I nodded and peered into the shower to see what could have freaked Winry out so much.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT"S A BIG BUG!" Winry tore out of the bathroom and I transmuted my automail blade. I went in for the kill.

This thing must be some new homunculus bug, because it took forever to kill! I swear, I must have killed it twelve times before it finally stayed dead. That thing was a monstrosity. I would have freaked out too!

"Winry, it's dead now." She looked up, still wrapped in her towel and gave me a hug.

"I was so scared! I didn't even have my wrench to protect me!" I held her and she finally let go. "Thank you..." She blushed and walked to her room to get dressed. Exauhsted, I went back down to dream on the couch. For Winry, I would do that again 1,000 times over.

Especially dressed like that.

**A/N: Surprises was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had to add this! It fit so perfectly with the title! The idea for this story came to me last night. The same thing happened to me when I was in the shower! My Dad and brother both had to try to put the doors back and my brother said that bug took twelve hits just to kill! Ed had some dirty thoughts at the end, but he IS a 15-year-old boy. I hope this doesn't happen to any of you! The doors really ARE heavy! LOL!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
